New Found Love
by muzikismylife
Summary: When dancer, Chloe becomes back-up for the one and only Justin Bieber, but falls for his friend what will he do? Chloe on the other hand, is living a luxorious life she's never had before, just because she is a 24/7 dancer.
1. Chapter I

So, I was sitting at home one day when I got a call from my dance instructor Mrs. Minx. She said that I needed to come to the studio right away. I grabbed my purple dance bad with my name prettily written on the side. I screamed down the stairs, "Mom I'm needed at the studio, love you bye." "Have fun Chloe, Love you too!." she replied. I started walking when a large red bus passed. They were turning into the parking lot of the studio, and out came a guy with shortish brown hair, and a purple hoodie, but that was all I could see. I kept walking eventually crossing the street not paying attention to the boy or anyone else, but me. I made it to the studio, and Mrs. Minx was waiting for me. She asked me if I could change into my dance clothes, and run my best routine. Without asking questions, I went and did what I was asked. Afterwards she asked me how I felt about myself. My reply was, "I feel like I never have before, it's nice to come and just dance." "Chloe you did more than just dance, you put your heart into and worked it." Mrs. Minx started waving her hand, and from the view room out came Usher and the one boy I saw earlier, with two other boys.

"Hi, I'm Usher," he said putting out his hand for me to shake it. "Hi, my name is Chloe." I replied shaking his hand. "This is one of my clients Justin." "Hi." I said starting to feel nervous. "Hey, dude when you call me a client that's weird." I started laughing and Justin introduced me to the other two boys. "This is Ryan, and Chaz, I'll let them say more if they want." he said. "Hello, I'm Ryan and right now I can see me and you tonight at the fancy restraunt down the road at 8," he said. "Well, I hate to disappoint you but-" he cut me off, "Aww man you have a boyfriend don't you." "No, but I don't have any time with rehearsals, and family." I said. "Oh, I see well then it'll happen one day." Okay it's true I started feeling my face get hot when my cheeks turned bright red. He started laughing and said, "Alright, I got a winner." I started laughing then and the boy named Chaz walked up to me. "Hello, I'm Chaz, and I think you're pretty." "Thanks," I said smiling. "Boys you're really going to have a hard time getting her she's been through way too much." said Mrs. Minx. "Anything she's been through, I probably been through worse." said Justin kind of stuck up like he was jealous. "I think someone is jelly," I said. "Mmmm jelly's good," he said with a smirk. "Well we'll get some later, lets talk business now JB," said Usher. "Okay, lets start this." "Don't get hyper now, it's not like you trying to impress anyone, but you look stupid," said Usher with slight amusement.

"Well, I don't know just about all of the guys have been hitting on me, maybe he just needs One Less Lonely Girl," I said with a slight smirk on my face and humor in my voice. "Haha yeah like I really need One Less Lonely Girl, maybe it's the opposite-" but I cut him off, "Eww, I'm not gay or lesbian dude that's gross." I said, with Ryan and Chaz laughing in the back. "Very funny, you know maybe we should hang out some time," he said with a serious look and precision. "Yeah, like I said before, I think you just need someone." Then my phone started going off singing: Baby Baby Baby Ohhh!

"Uh huh, I told you," said Justin. "You didn't say anything," said Ryan with a confused look. "Yeah well, you know." "Bieber I might like your music, but that means nothing." "Ha I win," said Ryan with pure pleasure on his face. "Well Ryan I may owe you, but she owes me so I win," said Justin. Confused I just walked away and turned on my ipod. The song Act A Fool, by Ludacris came on and I started dancing. "Just can't stop," said Justin smiling real big the most beautiful smile I've seen. My phone started vibrating and going off again. I checked the screen and it was my friend Terrie calling me. She seemed urgent when I called.

M- Hello

T- Hey, Chloe have you been down to the studio lately, because I just passed, and I saw Justin Bieber's tour bus!

M- Yeah I'm here nowT- OMG! Are you guys talking, tell me the details

M- Later, and yeah we did but now I'm rehearsing I got to go

T- Bye chicky but your telling me later.

M- BYE!

"Who was that?" I jumped and turned around. "Eavesdropping I see." "No, but can't a guy be curious about what his new backup dancer is up to?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. "Privacy," I said and started again. I danced my little heart out in the words of Mrs. Minx. Justin watched carefully then whispered something to the guys. Mrs. Minx was showing me a new routine when Justin started walking this way. Once again my phone went off, but it sang Woah Oh (Me vs. Everyone) by: FTSK. It was my mom.

M- Hello

Mom- Hey honey, I'm letting you know that I have to go in for work tonight and probably won't be back until tomorrow afternoon.

M- Okay thats fine, I'll make dinner and have leftovers for lunch tomorrow and if there isn't anything left I'll make you lunch, and have fun at work, I have to go.

The call was cut short, due to her having to go, and me practicing. "So Chloe, will you be able to maybe go for a concert tonight with me, you don't have to preform just yet, but look at what the routine is?" asked Justin obviously flirting with me. "Sure but that means I get to hang in the back with the boys right?" I asked stupidly. "YES!" screamed Ryan from the back. "Slow your hormnes," Chaz yelled to Ryan in that back. I started to laugh and you could tell that the boys were having a competition. "Well sorry to have to say bye, but I have to go home and make dinner then i gues the concert cause I'm home till noon tomorrow then my mom comes home, and I have dance." I said heading towards the locker room. I changed and was just about to leave the building when Justin came up to me and handed me my phone. "I think you're going to be needing this," he said handing me my phone. "Smooth move, I know what you did, I'm not stupid." Hysterical laughter came out of the back where I was headed to leave. When I was halfway home Justin's bus stopped and he came out and said," I'll meet you at the dance studio at 7:30 so we can go to the concert."

I rushed home after that last run-in with him. I plugged in my Ipod and listened to a few songs then realized it was 5:45 I had an hour to get ready then a little ways of a walk to get to the studio. I started by changing into this .com/cgi/set?id=28626758 and curled my hair and set off. I was at the studio around 7:25 so I started singing. Then Justin pulled up. "Wow you look good." "Thanks, a girl knows how to clean up after a long day." "Where have you been my whole life?" "I'm sorry what was that?" I asked but no reply. "Where's Ryan?" I asked. "He's on his bunk in the back." "Thanks, and if you wanna know the truth you aint bad," I said walking towards the bakc. Yes it was true I like Jusin, But Ryan on the other hand I liked more. So I walked to the back and I found Ryan. "Hey sleeping beauty, wake up." "Give me five more minutes Justin, I got to see if I kiss her." "Who? Kiss wko?" I asked messing with him. "Chloe, remeber I told you, oh," he said waking up and looking at me. "Hi," I said. "Hey, how long have you exactly been standing there?" he asked with Justin laughing behind me. "Long enough, and can you sit up maybe I want to sit with you," I said sitting next to him. He looked at me funny, and then said," Oh so now you choose to like me." "Maybe, and since when have you cared?" "Since I first met you." "So sweet now get up and get a move on it." I walked over to the table and sat next to Justin. "Hey gorgeous." "What's up with all you guys liking me, I used to be the most unpopular person ever, and now out of the blue I'm cool." "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." "Okay, well then you skate?" "Yeah some what, you?" "Yes I have a new board in my room," I said excited.

"Justin! Come on man, time to get dressed," said an unfarmiliar voice. "Okay Kenny, be back beautiful," he said, and my face turned a bright shade of pink. "I'll be here." "That's a good thing." "Hello, I'm Chloe," I said to Kenny. "What's up." "Nothing man just trying to get these boys off me," I said in a voice that sounded like a strangers. "Yeah they get like that around pretty girls," he said really friendly. Justin came back in this .com/cgi/set?id=28631766. We were off Ryan and Chaz were doing who knows what but they had outfits similar to Justin's on but different colors. Ryan's was purple, and Chaz's was red. They looked good and we sat down on a couch that was in the bus. We made it to the place where he was preforming. We walked out and we ran into the building. There was a table,couch, and such in the back and we all sat down except Justin who had to get ready. "So I like the purple you have going on," said Ryan. "Well I try, and like your shirt." I got up and walked to the nearest bathroom. When I came out Ryan was standing at the door. He was making really funny faces, he quickly pushed me aside and ran in. "What was that all about?" "When he has to use the bathroom, but holds it for a long time he gets that way," said Chaz sounding amused. Well I've gone a few hours I guess it couldn't hurt to find something to eat. Before I left I asked everyone else, and Ryan and Chaz tagged along with me. To blend in with fans we had to wear wristbands, but ours were purple indicating that we were V.I.P.

We walked down to the concession stands and got some cheeseburgers. We walked back to the back, and started to eat when Justin said something about dancing. Then he came backstage and pulled me on stage. I was practically running with him to center stage. He said,"This is my new back-up dancer Chloe." I walked closer to the mic and said,"Hi." I was starting to become shy. "She's gonna be preforming at my next concert, but I gotta let her go so he can wrap thid thig up" he said, with alot of girls chatter in the air. I started for backstage again, and sadly did the WORST thing ever. I tripped and fell on my face, and everyone but Justin (who didn't see), and the giys backstage. Justin turned around and freaked out. He rushed to me and all I said was, "I'm fine just get someone to look at it." He did and I was rushed to the hospital, the rest of Justin's concert was canceled so he could support a teammate. The paramedics in the back of the truck were checking my face asking if certain parts hurt, then they touched my nose and I screamed real loud. "Yep, well son her nose is broken," said one of them to Justin. "Okay how can I help her?" he asked. I closed my eyes and missed the rest of the conversation. Next thing you know I'm awake and in a hospital bed. "So how bad is it?" I asked in a sort of drugged-up voice. "It's broken." "WHAT'S BROKEN!" "You fell, and broke your nose," said Justin in a very caring voice. "Well that's great I'm going to look stupid dancing in front of your fans now after that," I said. "I'll talk to them," he said. "Thanks, you know you're a pretty cool guy." "Thanks, and your not so bad yourself," he said smiling. I smiled back, but thought this shouldn't be happening, I'm his back-up it's wrong. "Well the doc said you get out when you want." "Well, I should spend the night," I said. "Are you serious, all you did was break your nose, and it shouldn't be that sore tomorrowl just spend the night on the bus with us," he said kind of cocky.

"Okay, I mean it's just one night, and you're like my only friends." "Wait, what do you mean only friends?" asked Justin. "Well, when I auditioned for the dance team, my friends were so excited because they were auditioning too, and out of all my friends and me I was the only one who made it. They disliked me for awhile then we started talking again, and dance got in the way of some stuff because of competions for the freshman, and they just gave up." "That's wrong their supposed to stick up for you no matter what!" said Justin. "Yeah well, its a hard thing to talk about-" Justin cut me off. "You need this, it'll boost you, and besides you'll be surprised what we do," said Justin starting to laugh. "Okay, well lets get going, oh and we need to stop at my house so I can get some clothes," I said. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea" We left and headed to my house. The bus was amazingly awesome. There was one bedroom, and 2 couches, a table, and AN XBOX 360. Sadly, I would get excited about that, but I've never had an oppritunity to play one. Anyways we made it to my house, and it took me 5-10 minutes to grab my clothes, my glasses, and all my extra stuff. "So, if you want you can take a shower back there, and you can change in the bedroom," said Justin sounding kind of tired. "Okay thanks, and you better get some sleep," I said sitting him down on one of the couches. I got in the shower, and then out on my pj's. I went out to the couched area, and Ryan and Chaz were playing COD: Black Ops. I joined in and we practically had a party. Poor Justin though, he was so tired, that he fell asleep on the couch. Throwing on my hoodie, I walked to the back and laid down on the bed.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN POST MORE, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ALSO THE LINKS THAT WERE UP I'M GOING TO REPOST ALL OF THEM AT SOME TIME SO YOU CAN LOOK AT THEM, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

C.J.


	2. Chapter II

I was half awake when I heard screaming. I turn on a light and Ryan, and Chaz were beating each other up all because of a video game. They were fighting because, Ryan apparently won again. It took Kenny, Justin, and Ms. Pattie, to get them to stop. When they stopped, we all went back to bed, but this time I stayed up with Ryan, sitting on te couch. We talked about dance, and what it was like to be on the tour with "JBiebs." It sounded like fun, but then he asked if I could show him a few dance moves, I hesitated but replied, "Yeah sure." We dance from at least midnight to just about two am. At around two0thirty I fell asleep. I woke up when I heard some talking. Justin, and Chaz were talking about me being asleep. I kept my eyes shut but listened carefully. They were saying things like, you see how he just turns his back on us for a girl. Naw man stop hatin. Well I like her, and things like: maybe we should wake them up. No she could be cranky, necause they were up late.

Eventually I opened my eyes slowly, and carefully. "Hey my Sleeping Beauty," said Ryan. He was walking from the bathroom to the couch I was on. "Hey, and what?" I asked curiously. "Well she doesn;t know, it's practically lik eon eof those Vegas things Ryan, you got screwed," said Chaz loudly and stupidly. All I remebered from last night was falling asleep with Justin in his bed, waking up because Ryan and Chaz were fighting. Talking to Ryan for awhile then falling asleep. "What happened last night?" I asked. "Well you see, this boy right here made a move last night, and he was sucessful," said Chaz pointing to Ryan and laughing. "What do you mean I don't recall anything, but sleeping in Justin's bed then you two fighting, and talking to Ryan all night." Then it hit me. He made the move by first talking with me, then it'll be something stupid. "That's not all that happened last night," said Justin with an upset look on his face. "What're you talking about?" I asked with apuzzled look upon my face. "You slept on the couch wrapped in Ryan's arms last night." "Well Justin, sorry if I upset you, but honestly I can't remeber that. Besides it's not like you did that when I was asleep in youe bed," I said frustrated and walking away.

"Thanks man, you made my girl unhappy," said Ryan. Just hearing that made me feel good. I grabbed my clothes, looked out the window and saw that we were not, but 2 blocks away from my house, decided to walk. I got all my stuff together and back in my bag. Then I put my shoes on and put on my jacket. "Where you going?" asked Ryan walking into the room I was in. "I'm going to walk home, care to join me?" I asked. "Yeah, I would, let me put on a jacket." So we started to walk to my house, and we talked about what happened last night. Turns out him and Justin argued for a little while over everything, nut he felt the need to call me his, and take me. I'm glad he did, because I don't think my clues to Justin were working. We got to my house, I was about to open the door after unlocking it when Ryan grabbed me, held me close to him, and kissed me. He did it ever so gently, but passionately. After that who knows where the world went. I couldn't stop smiling as I opened the door. I turned around and said, "Do you want to come in, it's going to be a little bit of a lonely walk back?" He replied with a very giddy sure. We went in the house, and walked upstairs to my room. I opened the door to reveal a small purple room with a walk-in closet, and flower accents on the walls. The closet space I didn't need, but got anyways.

"Wow, your room looks AMAZING!" "Thanks, I hand painted it." So I walked into my closet, and changed into real clothes for now. I looked at my calander and realized I had 4 hours then I had dance competiton, and Justin had to be there, oh great. I walked out, and Ryan was lying on my bed reading a pink book with a cover that said,"Love sucks!" "I remeber that, it's been years since I've written in it." "What is it a diary?" "No it's a story I started in 6th grade, but gave up when alot of people said I had no potential to write, but a body for a dancer, I never got it and still don't." "Well, if I were a book critic I would publish this." "Well you're not just saying that cause your my you-know-" but Ryan cut me off with, "Boyfriend, lover, soul mate, amazing person, cutie. Yeah any of those would work." I started laughing. "Yeah, okay whatever." "Are you denying our love?" Ryan asked with a stupid voice on. "Yes, every bit of it, especially the part where you want to kiss me," I said sarcastically. "Well you know I don't kiss on the first date," he replied with a half cocky smile on his face. "Who said it was our first, and unlike me would you kiss ans tell?" "Absoloutely NOT, why would someone do that, its wrong, and I guess we already had a first." "What do you call last night then," I teased. "A night with a friend who just happens to be my girlfriend now."

"Well, I can live with that." We smiled at each other, and went to kiss each other when a door slam stopped us. "Hey honey, I'm home!" said my mom. "Just a sec mom be down soon," I said quickly trying ot hide Ryan. "Where's the boy?" asked mom. "How'd you know?" I asked in confusion. "Mothers intuition, now come down I need to talk to you." "Yes ma'am," I said grabbing Ryan's arm and running down the stairs. "Stop you're gonna hurt us!" Ryan yelled. When I got down the stairs I walked with Ryan's arm wrapped around me into the livingroom. My mom talked for a few minutes about how she go the promaotion she wanted, and a 100 dollar raise, which she gave to me for a good time with friends. Well I introduced everybody and put on my dance clothes. Competition started in an hour. We drove to the studio, while I called Justin. He didn't answer, but lets hope he'd be there.

He should be there, knowing Justin he's always there on time, or early. Well we arrived with very little traffic on the road. We got out to go set up for my act, on my stage. This year the dance company that runs the competitions want to use all the stages, and make it like where you move to the next on ebut keep the same seats in that auditorium. So we started setting up when a voice from behing asked if I needed help. It wsa Jusrin sure enough he was here early. We finished setting up, and I got up on the gate piece I was using for the first part of the dance. They went a stood backstage, then Ryan came over by me and sat on the floor. "You have another half hour until your turn, you might as well spend it with me, your wonderful lover," he said trying to cheer me up. I guess he could tell I was getting nervous. "I love you Ryan Butler, and nothing can change that," I said kissing him. He smiled at me, and said, "Lets watch your competition." We peered out the curtain to see the ending of the girl name Katie James. Her name was above mine, the shakes and nervousness got worse, and my name was called. I got into place. When the music started I sunk into my shoes, and danced like I hadn't before. When my preformance was over the curtain closed, and everyone was cheering backstage. Even though they cheered, I found myself in someones arms crying. I thought it was Ryan's, until I heard a low hum, and a voice only I could hear sing the words to "Love Me" sweetly. I bawled my eyes out and didn't klet go of Justin. JUSTIN! Oh great I probabky just ruined my dance career with him, and my relationship too. Ryan grabbed my by the waist, and held me tight. "It's okay, I love you too Chloe Jane, and always will." I turned and put my head on his chest while he sat us down on a nearby couch. I kept crying my nerves made me feel so bad. Eventually when I stopped crying, I looked up and told Ryan, "Thanks. you always make me feel better." I got up and changed into the extra clothes I had for judging. I walked back to the couch and, sat next to Ryan.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked looking at me sadly. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't think my nerves would get to me like that." "It's okay, thats what I'm here for," said Ryan. "Well, I like it, and should be this way for awhile," I said kid of laying on Ryan with his arms wrapped around me. "Chloe, you can't get no better than this." I thought to myself, I don't want any better than this. But before I could say anything he kissed me but nothing too bad. Mom was arond, and we know she doesn't like things like people kissing in public. So we stopped and, we went to the judging area. They started calling names out for the 5-15 comp. Because I was 15 turning 16 in two days they said that I'm considered 16 for the competition. The first judge came on stage and said, "The sixteen to eighteen group please come to the stage." I had to go so I gave Ryan a quick hug, and then walked to the stage. I got up there and they started. "In third place with 26 points is Miss Tori Blake, In second place with 38 points is Miss Katie James! Now Drum roll please, and in first place Miss CHLOE JANE." I screamed as loud as I could then the judge walked over to me and, placed a crown on my head. I walked backstage, and everyone cheered for me as I hugged Ryan. When we left, we went to the club Justin had to preform at and celebrated. No we didn't drink alcohol trust me were smarter than that. We danced to LMFAO "Get Crazy," When it happened. Justin came in the club with this girl. She was a nice person very pretty, and looked like she could be his girlfriend. Well I'm happy for him so we celebrated.

We had fun when Ryan asked me a weird question. He said, "Hey, tomorrow night Justin and, his girl Anna (Pockets) going to the movies, you wanna go with them?" "Yeah, but only if I get the seat next to you." "Well, wouldn't you, I mean you are my girlfriend, soul mate, lover, sexy-bitch." "Any one of those besides sexy-bitch, that's not me." "If you love me you'll-" I cut him off, "I do love you, but really." "Okay, fine but I get dibs on the left arm rest." "No fair, I wanted that one!" We teased each other like we were in the 2nd grade again. When it was time to leave, we said bye to Anna who likes to be called Pockets, and got in the car. My mom was so drunk, I had to drive.

So it's the next night and, I invited Anna over to my house. I don't know her well, so I thought I'd have her some over while we got ready to go to the movies. We got dressed to Framing Hanley, To Write Love On Her Arms, All Time Low, and Ocean Avenue. We were ready to go around 8 and the guys picked us up in Justin's mom's porsche. We went to the movies, and the movie of choice was Lovebirds. I guess it was a mushy love movie, so knowing me I was texting the whole time. Me and Ryan went back and forth texting each other. Justin and Anna liked the movie, they were cuddling but me anf Ryan didn't. I got kind of cold, and Ryan gave me his underarmor hoodie. It definetaly got warmer afterwards. Well I was heading home thinking about my birthday in two days. I decided to walk, only because I didn't Ryan to have his hoodie back. I call it, it's mine. Well he walked with me, but I think he noticed I didn't want to give it back. I got home ,and mom was in the kitchen. She was on the phone so I snuck Ryan upstairs, and went to sleep with him. I woke up the next morning to a sleepy Ryan waking up. "Mmm don't you love mornings, when you're with the one you love?" I asked. "Especially when they're in short shorts and their boyfriends hoodies." "Perv!" I threw a pillow at Ryan and he started chasing me downstairs. On my way downstairs I tripped over a luggage. It must've been full, because for one it was heavy, and two it didnt fall when I tripped. "That's odd-" but mom cut me off. "Chloe, I have to go bye, your on your own. There's 500 dollars on the counter for you to spend freely, and bills pay themselves so you're good. Bye!" "What the fuck, mom why're you leaving?" "I just have to go, baby I love you-" "Bitch please! If you loved your daughter you wouldn't leave her!" Ryan screemed, he was angry. "Don't act like you haven't wanted to fuck my daughter since day one," said mom while she dissapeared outside, and was gone for good. I cried now it was just me. Ryan sat me down and let me cry into his chest whil ehe stroked my hair slowly, and kissed me on my forehead. "Babe, if you want you can stay with me." "Okay, well I should have a garage sale in a few days to get rid of stuff, and then sell the house." "Okay, just grab some stuff and you can stay with me." I went upstairs, and grabbed some clothes, and Ryan's hoodie, put them in suticase and left.

When we got to Ryan's house, his mom knew everything, and had no problem. I went to his room, and put my stuff down for a second, his mom went to work, so I walked to the park. I texted Justin, but Ryan was sick. It was around 3 o' clock when I got back. I heard some strange noises so I closed the door quietly, and tiptoed upstair. Ryan's door was open and Anna was on his lap kissing him. I grabbed my stuff without them noticing dropped the key son the floor, and left. I went to the first place in mind and that was the dance studio. I guess someone else was there because music that I used in previous routines were playing, and a soft sob could be heard. I walked in and turned on the lights, changed into my clothes, and stumbled upon a crying Justin. "Whats up?" I asked looking kind of upset, but not noticable. "Anna left me for another man." "I know who it is," I said sadly. "Who?" he asked with tears going down his face. "Guess, and his name starts with R." "No, well you got me." "Thanks, I always thought, I could count on you." "Hey, man I got your text what's up?" asked Chaz. "Anna." "Oh, she preggo." "No man she left me for Chloe's boyfriend who doesn't know she know he cheated on her." "Oh damn dude thats wrong." So while I cried in Justin's arms, Ryan called me 5 times asking where my stuff was, and if I was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine you bastard, go kiss your new girlfriend some more, maybe she'll fuck you." I hung up and blocked his number. "Well, I bet that felt good," said I unfarmiliar voice. I turned around and saw a kind of short, but adorable boy with dirty blond hair and sagging pants. OH BOY! Another wigger.

Justin walked out, and he practically died seeing this kid. "CHRISTIAN, OMG dude I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow," Justin said shocked. "Well, I didn't want to tell you that the only flight available during my break was today!" Christian said excitedly. "Well, before I forget, Christian this is Chloe, Chloe this is Christian." "Dude I hope this aint you rgirlfriend, because she is smokin'"! "Thanks, but you're out of luck. She just got out of a bad relationship and-" "Wait, is that you're cookie monster jacket?" "Yeah, it is and Christina, she's taken." said Chaz coming outside. "By who?" he asked. "Justin dude didn't he tell you?" "LIAR! Just kidding congrats dude, oh and mom's outside said shes going to the mall. Anyone want to join?" "Chloe does!" I exclaimed overjoyed. "Well hop in the car there's plenty of space for you," said a girl walking in. "Okay, and hi I'm Chloe," I said still unsure of her. Then she walked over to Justin and...

OKAY WELL THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 2 AND JUST INBOX ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter III

"Hi, I'm Caitlin. Christian's older sister, and friends with the guys too." said the girl who walked in. Justin's face was filled with anger and sadness. I walked over to him and hugged while he held me against him. She walked closer and Justin politely said, "Don't mess this one up." I was confused on what was going on, but ignored it and ran to the bathroom to change. I came out of the dance studio expecting a car like a SUV, but no there was a long hummer limo waiting. I put my dance stuff into my locker, and grabbed Justin's hoodie. I walked around the studio looking for him and ran into Christian. "Hey, have you seen Justin?" I asked kind of curious. "Yeah, they sent me to get you." he said pulling my arm. "Oh, wait slow down, you're gonna pull off my arm!" I said bursting into small giggles. We got to the limo, and Chaz, Justin, Caitlin, and an unfamiliar face was there. "Sorry for taking so long, I thought everyone was inside." "Well, I'm glad my son could find you, and get you here so you didn't feel lost," said the woman, which I now found out was Christian and Caitlin's mom. "This is my mom, Sandi Beadles!" said Caitlin sounding a little cheerful. "Hi, I'm Chloe," I said scooting closer to Justin. "Well it's nice to meet you Chloe," said Ms. Sandi.

When we reached the mall we all went different directions. I started at Hot Topic, I needed to go there and get some more band shirts. I walked in and all I saw was the new Flyleaf and Framing Hanley cd's out. "Can I help you?" asked the clerk behing the counter. "No I'm fine thanks," I replied as he went back to reading a comic book. I grabbed both of the cd's and a adventure time shirt. I paid for them then walked out. I walked down to Spencers which was only a few stores down. I ended up buying a TMNT backpack, and a Donnatello blanket. When I was starting to walk down to the ZUMIEZ I saw a sign that said if you sign up you could win a trip to see Framing Hanley in concert and meet them backstage. I signed up and hoped I won. I decided to walk around some more then catch up with everyone else. I made it to ZUMIEZ and I bought a new skateboard, some more vans (like I need anymore), and a pair of gold and purple supra. Right as started to walk out Caitlin waked by on her phone with someone. I walked behind her for awhile, without her noticing. Whoever she was talking to their conversation went like this:

~She did what now! Well I don't blame her, but she's about to loose her throne. Aww thanks, I'll see you later too babe. Why that's rude, well your right though. I'll kick her off her throne and steal her king.~ Well obviously she was talking about a queen getting dethroned because she was bad right? Then with a swift movement I walked up to her and said, "Hey Caitlin." She jumped as she turned to me with a evil smirk and said, "Little bitch, don't scare me like that. Besides theres this new store you have to go see with me! It's called tempting trials." "Is it a sex store?" I asked feeling sick. "NO! It's a teen store, where you get good gossip and junk. DUH!" After her saying that I felt relieved. We walked, but there was nothing there. Thats when Caitlin stuffed me into the emoty room and locked me in. No lights, nothing. I tried to call Justin, but he didn't answer his phone. I was screwed, sadly the last person I thought of was Ryan. Before calling him it came to me that I was the queen. Then randomly I got a call, thinking it was Justin I answered Immediatley. ~Hello, _Chloe? _Yes, may I ask who this is? _Yes this is the contest thing for Framing Hanley I was calling to inform you, that you have won. You can bring up to 4 friends and we'll see you later.~ _As the guy hung up, I jumped and Justin called me worried. ~Hey where are you, we're about to leave! _Well all I know is Caitlin locked me in a dark room somewhere in the mall, and told me she's dethroning me..._I knew this was gonna happen well I'll find you and just have the bus pick us up. _Okkay, but hurry someone's on their way too, and I don't have a clue who~ _I lost my signal, and then a clapping noise started. The lights turned on revealing the one person I'd never suspect of this.

It was Ryan, of all people she could send it would be Ryan. Well my day isn't getting any better. Look Chloe, I'm sorry for cheating on you. I promise if we fix things we can make this better." I didn't want to give into it, but right as I started walking up to him. all the glass behind us shattered. "Chloe!" shreiked someone. I ran closer to find Christian to the rescue! "Ryan, I heard all of it and all I got to say is you're a complete rude ass kid." "Haha aren't yall friends though? What happened to that?" I asked with strong curiosity. I looked at Ryan who was now shedding small tears one after another. " Just please don't talk about it now, I'll tell you later," said Christian. I saw something was about to go down between the two of them so I got my happy ass out of there. Running out of there I ran into Justin who held me tightly. I started crying, but it didn't last long. "Caitlin left, her mom was curious why she wanted to leave. But we fixed it, and Caitlin's moving back to her old home," said Justin trying to comfort me.

Christian walked out with a bloody nose, and bruised arms. "Are you okay Chris?" I asked looking at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine but Ryan isn't." "YOU KILLED HIM!" I exclaimed getting scared. "No, but he did get pretty beat up," He said calming me down. As we were walking to the car my phone went off. ~Hey, Chloe when are you coming to the airport, _Why do I need to come to the airport? _Because theres a surprise there for you, _Well I guess, but I'm going to have to get a car from the rental place because I don't have one yet._ Whatever just HURRY!~ "Who was that?" asked Justin. "Terrie, she said theres a surprise for me at the airport, maybe she sent me something." We walked out, and Usher was standing by a new 2011 camaro in black. "Need a ride?" he asked. How did he know. "I called him and let him know while you were on the phone," Justin assured me. "Oh thanks, yeah we need to go to the airport!" I said smiling and hugging Justin. "Okay hop in guys." said Usher getting in the car. After Justin and I had got in the very back Christian hopped in. "Whoa Christian, dude you got messed up!" He said getting freaked out. "Yeah man Ryan was throwing punches and left and right. He got me, but I got him a bad too." he said buckling his seat belt. After a little while I layed down on Justin's arm and he put his arm around me. When we reached the airport I looked at all the signs. Atlants flights coming in were delayed 10 minutes so we waited. Pretty soon I got up to use the bathroom and I heard someone scream my name.

I turned around to see some crazy fan girl coming to ask for my signature. Of course she had a picture of me from the night I went to Justin's concert. I signed the picture and used the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom, Justin, Christian, and Usher weren't where they were sitting. I looked around for a bit and couldn't find them. I eventually realized I was walking to the main entrance. There they were and Terrie was with them too! I walked over to them and greeted Terrie with a big hug and we walked out to the car. The car set up was the same and we rode back to Usher's/ my house. Terrie and Christian couldn't seem to stop talking. Me and Justin just smiled and walked up to my room. When I walked into my room I looked at the calender and realized I had dance practice tomorrow. Jumping on my bed I layed down and found Justin looking at me. He came and lied down with me. "I love you!" he said holding on to me tightly. "I love you too, but what's up?" I asked. "Nothing, why?" he asked me looked confused. "You have never held onto me this tightly. There must be something wrong." I said kind of cautiously. "If I let go of you, I won't be happy anymore." he said kissing me gently.

My phone started ringing and Justin wouldn't let me go. "You know if you don't let me go sometime I might just leave." I said as an excuse to get my phone. He let me go, and I grabbed my phone. It was Ryan. ~What do you want? _To apologize. Look I'm really sorry for everything, and I was wondering if we could at least be friends. _If I wanted to be your friend, I would have asked. _Well there should be room for second chances. _I pondered the thought for awhile and then replied with: Second chances only go to people who deserve them, and the last time I checked you didn't deserve one from me or Justin and still don't. He didn't reply which meant I got something through his damn mind. I put my phone away and looked at Justin. Things were gonna get better, or at least they should.

When reaching our house (mine and Usher's). Me and Justin went straight up to my room, just like Christian and Terrie went to the guest room a few doors down. I looked at my calender and noticed that I had dance in 20 minutes. Good! Something I can do to get the stress gone. I grabbed my new dance outfit and stuffed it in my bag. Threw on some sweats and grabbed my Iphone. I went to hop into my car when Justin walked out and said, "I'm coming with you!" I looked at him and that's when he gave me puppy dog eyes. "Hop in the car before I change my mind," I said sarcastically. "You seriously weren't going to leave me were you?" he asked. "Why would I such a stupid thing like that?" I asked him.

I pulled up to the dance studio remembering the time we met for the first time. "What's wrong?" asked Justin looking at me curiously. "Remember when we first met? It was here not, but about a month ago." I smiled and he hugged me. Held me tightly and smiled. We walked in holding hands and that's when I saw her. Just as skanky as last time. Anna was back and dancing at my studio, but wait you'll never guess who was with her. If you said Ryan you were right/ Hope she knows I know what happened and that he's cheating on her. Who cares she hates me anyways.

When I walked onto the dance floor was finishing up with Anna. As she passed me all she said was,"Hey baby, wanna go cry some more. How's Ryan doing give him a kiss for me." I looked at her and replied with, "Hey sleaze I don't know how is Ryan doing he's standing over there. Why don't you go kiss him yourself like you did when you were all over him last time I saw you." "Chloe, do me a favor and stop being ugly," she said smirking at me. "No do me a favor and stop being a slut. No matter what keep your nasty little whiny bitch behind me and DO NOT get near me or my boyfriend. Matter of fact away from any one of my friends." I walked away to change and came back in my dance clothes.

"WOW! Someone looks sexy!" said Justin as I walked out. I walked over to him and said,"I try." I kissed him and then got ready to dance. had told me the plans for the dance routine, and brought out Cody Simpson himself. He taught me the dances to iYiYi and Summertime. I had alot of fun and had to ask him to hang out with us tonight. "Will it be okay with him?" asked Cody looking at Justin. "Yeah, as long as I don't flirt with you, which would be awkward then your good," I said laughing a little. "What time should I meet you?" he asked completely puzzled again. "Meet us here at eight," I said walking towards the locker room with someone trailing behind. I turned around to see Justin following me. "What do you feel alone again?" I asked teasing him. "Maybe if I could have a hug I would feel better," he said playing along. I thought about it turned around and walked into the locker room. When I came out Cody was gone, and Justin was sitting next to the door. "Come on I need to get home, so I can shower," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him with me. "Is it alright if I crash at your house tonight? I don't feel so good," he said looking kind of green. "Yeah, you practically live in my house," I said He smiled and hugged me. "I'm driving!" "Damn I thought I would be able to drive," I said knowing he was going to say it.

Life was good. We reached the house and I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. When I got out and Justin looked 10 times better. I got dressed and we went to get Cody. After picking him up we met Usher, Terrie, and Christian at the restraunt. We ended up eating at this place called Antonio's. It was a quiet little Italian restraunt, and Cody, Justin, and I were the only people that showed up out of all our friends. It wasn't so bad, but after we went to Antonio's we headed up to the movie theater and saw Wild Target with Rupert Grint. During the movie Justin out his arm around me and I felt a little awkward. I said to Justin," Hey not around Cody I don't want him to feel weird." He looked at me like I was stupid and took away his arm.

After the movie, we all piled into my car and dropped Cody off. Then Justin took the wheel and we went back to my house. I went upstairs and slammed the door shut. I came back out a few minutes later in my pajamas. "Chloe, what's wrong?" asked Terrie walking out of her room. "Nothing, I'm going to bed, I don't feel good," I said well more like lied to Terrie. I went to Usher's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" He shouted. I walked in and started bawling my eyes out. "What's wrong Chloe?" he asked as he embraced me in a hug. "While we were on the date Justin kept making me feel awkward because I didn't want Cody to get upset about not having a date. When I asked him to stop he just would huff and look away. I don't want to make him upset," I said flipping out. "Breathe and I'll talk to him, and I got to tell you that Christian is moving in with us," said Usher trying to calm me down. I processed the thought, it was completely fine with me. But then again I got lost, "Where is he going to sleep?" "In the basement, we have altered it just for him," said Usher walking over to me. He hugged me and said that Justin only has one more chance.

Walking up to my room, I heard a noise and turned around. It was Justin and he was following me. "What do you want, honestly all I would like right now is tylenol, water, and a bed," I said kind of harshly not meaning to, but I didn't feel good. "Well I just want to say sorry, I was a jackass for not treating in a good manner around Cody. Also I would like to know if we could all go out again sometime and change this," He said with those damn puppy dog eyes and frown. "Yeah, and I'm going to bed," I said still feeling shitty and missing my bed at that point. "Can I slytherin?" he asked with the cheesy Harry Potter pick-up lines. "I don't know, Does Chris live here now?" I asked rhetorically. He smiled that sweet smile of his and I knew that everything was better. We walked up to my room, and I called Cody. ~Hello..._Hey Cody It's Chloe, I just wanted to know what you were doing next saturday..._Umm I think I have a concert that night but I'm free during the day why?..._Well Justin and I were wondering if you wanted to go out with us again..._No matter how weird that sounded I'd love to, but why don't you guys just come to my concert?~ I thought about it for awhile and took my chances. ~_Sure! _Cool, well I got to go, call you tomorrow._ Bye okay!~_ It's official Cody has a thing for me.

Well then, after I finished the phone call I walked down to the basement to say night to Christian and Terrie was there making out with him. I just left quietly and ran upstairs. "Dude, your not gonna believe what I just saw!" "What?" "Christian and Terrie were making out come on Justin you have to see." We both flew down the stairs and went quietly down to the basement. Sure enough they were still at it. Justin snapped a few pictures, and we left. I had no idea what came over me, but I just started laughing uncontrollably. After my tyrant of laughing I thought about going to bed, but was to happy and cheerful like I was high. I looked at my calender, just 2 more days till the Framing Hanley Experience. I was so excited I started laughing again. Eventually I fell asleep in the middle of my floor with my hair up and my jeans still on. When I woke up I was on my bed in pajamas, and wrapped in a pair of warm arms. "What happened last night?" I asked

What do you think Justin will reply with, please review to let me know what you think!

~CJ


	4. Chapter IV

AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted links to clothes. The link broke in the first so at the end of the story I will post the site info so you can find them!

"Well last night you fell asleep on the floor so I picked you up, put some pj pants on you and put you in the bed. Then I went and changed then got in the bed," he replied with the feeling of just getting up. "Oh, do you know why I fell asleep on the floor?" I asked. "Not really, I mean you had said you didn't feel good. Then we sneaked up on Chris and Terrie making out. You were laughing really hard, and just passed out on the floor." "Oh, well then thanks," I said. "Your welcome, and do you want anything before we leave?" he asked about to walk out the door. "Why?" I asked dumbfounded. "Well, your about to go meet Framing Hanley with 2-4 close friends so I didn't want you to go sick." "Thanks for caring, but I think I'm good. I might pass put when I meet Nixon though!" I said getting excited. "I'm still your's though." "And no one else's!" I chimed in. "Well what are you waiting for, the sun to set? I got to change so you might as well leave now or I will!" I said grabbing clothes from my dresser.

After I changed into my clothes of the day I put on some shoes and ran downstairs. When reaching the bottom Justin, Chris an Terrie where talking on the couch and waiting for me. "Hey I can take one more person, who should we take?" I asked. "How about Cody?" Justin suggested. "Do think he would be able to come?" I asked. "Call him up, maybe he can make it. If not we should be fine the three of us," Chris said hugging Terrie. I pulled put my phone and dialed Cody's number. ~Hello, _Hey Cody it's Chloe, I was heading over to the mall and was wondering if you wanted to join? _Sure I'd love too, I actually am only 20 minutes away! _Me too, so meet you there_, Yeah, sounds great bye. _Bye_~ "What did he say?" asked the group in unplanned unison. "He's going to meet us there," I said feeling confident.

We made it to the mall, and that's when crowds were at the front of the mall. "Excuse me miss do you know why everyone is crowding the mall?" I asked politely hoping to get an answer. "Yeah, Framing Hanley is here and they're looking for the winner named Chloe Johnson," she said turning. Cody started walking towards me and the group and we all went to the front of the crowd. "Name please," said a guard in the front of the mall. "Chloe Johnson." "Yeah right, everyone here is claiming to be Chloe now just leave." "No, that's Chloe," said a man in a blue shirt. "You may go and these three are..." He looked the group awkwardly. "My friends," I said. We all walked in and there was Nixon. I just about jumped out of my skin. "Hey you must be Chloe," said Nixon walking over to me. "Hi, and yepp. These are my friends Justin, Cody, Christian, and Terrie." "Hey, guys. So Chloe we had to change some things around. Instead of you and your friends being treated to a concert, you are going to be in the concert." I flipped out and started screeching. "Come up on stage! Let's get started."

I jumped on the stage and met the rest of the band. There were 3 seats in front of the stage that Justn, Cody, Christian, and Terrie all sat in. Me and Nixon set up at the front of the stage, and the band started playing a series of songs. I sang along, and got many rounds of applause, but when it came to the last song I definitely put my heart into it. "Dude I didn't know you could sing!" said Cody excitedly. "Yeah, well," I said blushing some. I took some pictures with Nixon and the band. When we were done, we walked around the mall and Cody stopped us all. "Hey these are for later tonight," he said handing us tickets. We took them and all separated. Me and Justin left to the house and would see everyone later. When we got to the house, I ran upstairs and grabbed a few things and came back downstairs. Terrie and Christian came back and me and Terrie went to change.

We came downstairs and the boys were in awe. "Beautiful! You look stunning Chloe," said Usher walking into the living room. "Thanks," I said smiling wide. "Well time to go, if we don't want to be late," I said. We walked out of the door, and into my car. Yet again Justin wanted to drive, and we made it there in no time. The concert doors were awesome looking. Sad for me to say, it's just I had never been to a fancy place. We walked in and put on the V.I.P passes. Automatically we were let backstage. Cody was doing vocal warm ups when we walked in, and when he finished he greeted us all. I hugged him, and that's when the possession game started. "EHMMM!" Justin said loudly. "Sorry," I said backing away. "So guys, I'll be right back, I'm going to grab some things," Cody said walking out the door. "Chloe could you not get all over that boy, I mean you have me," Justin said just picking a fight. "Look, I understand you are not cool with me hugging him, and you think he'll steal me but I know what I'm doing." "Yeah, dude she's a 'big girl'," Said Christian helping me. "Hey dude, this isn't your fight back off," Justin said flaring in rage. "Chill, he's just a friend." "Chloe, I can't chill. Seeing you hug was very inappropriate." "I you can't chill, then you can't have me," I said walking away.

I started to cry, and ended up running into Cody in the hallway. "What's wrong?" "Damn Justin, he made me feel like shit for the last time! All this possessive crap." "What? He don't deserve you." "That's why I broke up with him," I said crying more. Cody hugged me and I sat backstage for the whole concert. Terrie and Christian came back after show was over. "Hey, what happened earlier-" I cut them off. "Was nothing and it just shows that dating celebrities is a horrible mistake!" "Chloe, I have known you for almost 6 years now, and I know your choices are always the good ones," said Terrie comforting. "Thanks Terrie, where's Justin?" "He left, but told me to give you these," said Christian handing me my car keys. "Thanks," I said smiling. "Well Usher is picking us up, so you can drive alone and stop somewhere if you need to," Terrie said walking away with Christian.

I started to cry some more, then Cody walked up to me. "Hey we have one extra spot on the tour I'm starting tomorrow, would you like to join?" He asked.

WILL CHLOE DO IT? REVIEW AND THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE STICKING WITH IT! SORRY IT'S SHORT IT"S 130 AM HERE PLUS I JUST GOT A NEW PHONE SO I"M MESSING WITH IT!

-CJ


	5. Chapter IV  chapter 4 12

Of course just to get away from Justin for awhile I said yes. Cody seemed psyched to have me coming. "Well, as fun as it is standing here, I gotta go home now," I said turning around. "Wait!" Cody said stopping me in my tracks. "What's up?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. He walked up to me and hugged me. "You don't have to go through this alone, trust me I'm here for you." Awww I thought to myself. I looked at him and smiled, then grabbed him one last time, and hugged him again.

I walked into the parking lot with a big smile on my face. After I got into my car, I sat in the parking lot for awhile on my phone. I just happend to get Usher's voicemail, so I left a message. _~ Hey Usher it's Chloe, just letting you know I'm on my way home, and might stop on my way to get something to eat.~ _I hung up the phone, put on my seatbelt, and heard my phone start singing Viva La Vida, and I checked it. Unknown number, that's odd. I picked it up and heard "Aww Justin your so sweet, thank you," Unfarmiliar voice, but it didn't end there. "Your welcome shawty, man thanks for letting me over," he said in a sad tone. "No problem," said the voice, and then a zipping noise was heard. "What are you doing?" asked Justin curious. Then I heard him get up and say, "No I don't do that, I know better." "Aww Justin, you know you can try things, new things that Chloe didn't allow." That's when the coward in Justin came out, and he left. "Hello!" I exclaimed hoping he hard me. Connection was lost.

I put my phone down, and started the car, and took off. I took the long way home, and ended up stopping at a motel. I put my car in park, turned it off, and sat there crying again. Obviously I wasn't over Justin at all, I also wasn't liking the fact I was without him. I came back to terms that he was nice to give me my car keys back, and understand that I didn't want to be with him if he was possessive. Once more pulling out my phone, I called him. ~Hello.._Hey Justin look I'm sorry I really didn't mean it, but we need to talk. _Okay where do you want to meet? _I'm at the See The Stars Motel.~ _After I said that I hung up.

Within 25 minutes his mom dropped him off. I waved to her, said hi, and she took off. I got out of my car, and almost instantly tears streamed down my face. He walked closer to me, and I hugged him. He hugged me back and said sorry. "Look I'll buy you a room so your mom doesn't have to get you," I said sort of smiling, but missing him deep inside. "I'm only staying if you stay with me," he said with his adorable smirk on his face. "Well looks like your sleeping alone," I said handing him the key. "Chloe, give me another chance...You should just pick me." He said/ sang. "It doesn't work anymore, you had your chance, and blew it. Sorry maybe I'll give you one if you give me some time alone please," I replied getting in my car and driving off.

When I reached my house, I walked in and went to bed. My phone rang, and it was Cody. ~ Hello, _Hey beautiful, I'm just letting you know that the tour starts in 2 days, and that would it be possible if I could see you tomorrow? _Okay I'll start packing, and I don't know can you?~ I liked Cody he was sweet and my age, not a few years older. ~ _So, it's a yes? _Yeah, where do you want to meet? _Meet me at Roseburry Park at noon. _Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye :). _Bye (:_~ Almost instantly I fell asleep, and woke up to Usher knocking on my door. "Come in," I said wiping the tired off my face. "Hey Chloe, I'm off to the studio, and Christian and Terrie went to the mall for awhile." "Okay," I said getting up and hugging him. "Thanks, for last night." "Your welcome. After Christian told me what Justin did, I thought you'd want some space." "Yeah, oh and Cody asked me to go on tour with him and Greyson. Is it okay?" I asked crossing my fingers. "Yeah, you need some separation," Said Usher smiling. "Thanks, I got to pack, but I'll see you later right? " "Yeah, I'll be home around 5:00 or 6:00." "Okay, see you then."

When Usher left I got out of bed and went downstairs. I was shocked to see a big boquet of roses on the counter. I walked up to them, and my name was written on the card. ~ To that special someone, who has changed my life forever -?~ Great just what I need more sweet stuff from Justin. Whatever, I just ate a bowl of cereal and left them there. I went upstairs, and put on a pair of dark shorts, and a white and pink top. I put on these cute white wedges, and a pink headband, with my hair still down. I grabbed my purple weekender and put a little mascara on. I was ready to go.

Technically speaking this was like a forst date to me, but as friends. I drove to the park, and grabbed my Iphon eout of my bad leaving it in the car. I saw Cody with a guitar, and noticed we were the only ones here. I walked up to him, and hugged him. "Hey, it's so good to see you!" I said happy for a change. "Yeah, you too," He replied smiling. For once I felt good, and nothing could make me feel bad. We sat down on the bench, and talked for a while. I cried a few times, but it was like Cody made everything better. Eventually we got lunch together, and he played a song on his guitar for me. Nothin special just his song On My Mind. When my phone said it was 4:45 I had to go, but when I got up I didn't want to go.

My phone rang, and it was Usher. ~Hello._ Hey Chloe, just letting you know it will be around six when I get home. _Okay that's fine, I was wondering if I could stay at a friends tonight? _Yeah, just be home early._ Alright, love you see you later.~ "Do you have to go home?" Cody asked. But before I could answer he butt in, "It's alright, I'll see you soon anyways." "Actually Cody I was wondering if I could stay at your house, if it's alright with you?" "Yeah, that's fine, but you'll need an excuse. Only 'cause my mom won't let you stay for me." "Haha alright, well I'll grab some stuff, and you talk to Alli." I left and headed home for some things.

Reaching Cody's house, I went to the door and was let in. Alli and I hung out for a little bit then she crashed. That's when I went straight to Cody's room. I knocked, and he yelled, "Come in!" I walked in and shut the door behind me. Like all boys he was playing video games, but as soon as I walked in, he stopped. That's a first. "Hey Chloe," he said with pink cheeks. "Hey dude," I sai dbeing dumb and hugging him. I sat down on his bed, and we spent hours talking about books, and movies. Eventually I fell asleep on his bed. I woke up the next morning around six o' clock, and found myslef in Cody's arms. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He woke up and said, "Goodmorning beautiful, how was your night?" He asked. "Mine was good, you should know though." He laughed, and said well after you fell asleep I did too.

I turned around, and saw he had his own bathroom. "Hey, I'm going to change I'll be back," I said grabbing my stuff and walking into the bathroom. I changed into a pair of white skinny jeans, a black and white stripped shirt, and a pair of knee high black converse. I walked out and out my stuff down for a minute. Cody was wearing a pair of white basketball shorts and a blue tshirt. "Wow, you look stunning." "Thank you, and you look normal!" "As always, well in a little bit, I'm going to have to go home." "Aww, well lets watch TV, I think there's something on." "Okay," I said sitting on his bed again. After 20 minutes of nothing, and not getting anywhere I turned it off, and just put in a movie. We got really bored so we...

WHAT DID THEY DO? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER FIVE, AND HOPEFULLY I WILL HAVE THAT OUT SOON!

-CJ


	6. Chapter V

**AN: Hey guys so all the websites in the previous chapters were sorta fixed! it's polyvore .com and then the numbers (without the space) Thanks and sorry it moves fast, someone complained about it so I thought I apologize for it. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and thanks for following. Sorry I'm a bad updater**

* * *

We ended up talking more. I was just glad that we could hang out, but it was time for me to go. When I got back to my house, I finished packing and left. I ended up changing before I left ( polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=37436554 ) I packed some Supras with me in case my feet hurt and I wanted to wear something besides heels. Cody's manager came and picked me up and brought me to his house. Right as we pulled up Cody walked out in (polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=37494714) "Hey! We match," I said walking up to him. "I guess we do. So follow me so you can go put your stuff in the bus, and come meet Greyson." "Okay!" I said excitedly. Cody walked me over to this HUGE bus with the words "Waiting 4U" on it. "Wow!" i exclaimed in pure excitement. "Yeah, that's not the best part though!" Cody said grabbing my hand and taking me to the bus

. We jumped onto the bus, and he put my stuff down on a table right next to the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard. "Cody, should I be scared?" I asked jumping as someone hugged me. "ALLI!" I screamed throwing my arms around her. "Cody didn't tell me you were coming, no wonder her was outside the whole time," Alli had said giving Cody an evil look. "Well, if I told you then I wouldn't have gotten time to even say hi before you were on her." Cody replied taking me from Alli and holding me back acting like a ninja. "So isn't tonight Halloween?" I asked "Yeah, what do you want to do?" asked Alli. "We're starting to do the tour tonight, maybe we can dress up in costumes and perform." "Cody, I have to say that is one of the best ideas that have come out of your mouth yet!" Alli said running to her suitcase. I took off after her to help her and that's when we came up with these. (Polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=38227876&.msg= ) Greyson walked in and said, "We're leaving in 5 minutes so go say bye now and then hop on the bus so we can start heading towards Smith Haven Mall in New York." "Okay, thanks Greyson, and are you gonna dress up tonight with us?" Cody asked getting up and walking towards the door. "Yeah man sounds like fun, what are y'all doing?" Greyson replied. Alli popped up and said, "We're doing different characters from Winnie The Pooh! We have Eeyore, Piglet, and Pooh!" Greyson made a face as he thought and then smiled real big and walked away.

"What do you think he came up with?" I asked getting up to go say goodbye as well. "Who knows," Alli replied laughing and walking with me. We all walked off the bus and hugged Cody and Alli's parents then hopped back on the bus and away we went. Greyson walked into the room with the TV and games and sat next to me. The big smile was still plastered on his face and it never left it until I asked what he was smiling about. "Well, you see I can't say because it'll ruin the surprise." "Greyson you're bad at the surprise game so just spit it out!" "You'll see in like 30 minutes when you go get your costumes on for tonight's show," Greyson said walking away.

- 30 Minutes Later-

As me and Alli were changing in the hotel we started a conversation on what we thought Greyson was doing. "Maybe he's doing Rabbit! or Roo!" Alli said excitedly as she added the final touches to her outfit and grabbed her stuffed Piglet. "I don't know I think he might do something like Beavis and Butt-head," I replied jokingly. "Why do you say that?" She asked confused. "He always does something that those boys would do and they're forever 14 he acts like he could be," I said grabbing my stuffed Eeyore and the room key. We walked out of the room laughing and met Cody in the lobby. He kinda looked cute with his Winnie the Pooh costume on and his stuffie. Just as I walked up to Cody to say something Greyson came down dressed as (polyvore .com/greyson_halloween/set?id=39092095) that's right Drama Beats. He laughed real loud as I squeaked and hugged him. "Dude you look awesome, but what's Drama Beats without his skateboard," I said grabbing his skateboard and riding through the lobby out to the bus. Greyson chased me trying to get his skateboard back and failed.

When we were all on the bus Greyson got me back and we took off to the mall Cody was preforming at first. We all walked out and...

* * *

**Let me know what you think and sorry it's been awhile started school and sports so working hard at keeping grades up! New chapter will be up between next week and the week after..**

-**CJ**


	7. Chapter VI

We were succumbed into insane piles of crazy fangirls. Eventually we got into the mall and we went backstage and that's when Cody asked me if I would back up for him tonight. "Uh sure I guess, but I don't know the dances," I said unsure. "We have about an hour until the show starts and I know you pick up on things quickly so go learn from one of the other dancers and you just got yourself a paying job!" Cody said smiling towards me. I gave him a quick hug and ran off to learn the dances. After about 35 minutes I had them down and joined Cody to get ready to go onstage. "Nervous?" he asked grabbing my hand. "No, but I think I'm a mental bitch for doing this." I squeezed his hand and that's when he started walking out. I followed close behind him and when we got out he introduced me to everyone, and then we started. I eventually forgot about everyone and danced like no one was there. When the show was over and we all went backstage everyone told me it was great! After cleaning up we all went to the bus and headed to Mc. Donalds, and play COD. At first Cody and Greyson were winning and that's when Alli and I started whipping tail. We won 126547 to 200! "Chloe who taught you how to play so good?" Cody asked. My smile quickly faded and that's when i re[lied with ," Ryan, before he broke my heart and decided to forget me. I try to talk to him, but he just never replies." Tears started rolling down my cheeks. We pulled up to the hotel and everyone (Alli, Greyson and Bus driver) got off and let me and Cody bee. "I'm so sorry that happened," he said pulling me into his arms.

I stopped crying and got up. "Honestly I shouldn't care anymore, but he was my first boyfriend and I only dated him about a week. (I know doesn't seem like it) Then Justin came in, and I thought for sure I'd be fine, but then he just, well you were there." I said grabbing my stuff. Cody stood up, and grabbed his things, and we walked to the the hotel. "I wonder who's getting roomed together," Cody claimed as he dropped his stuff down next to Alli. "Hey, your manager just pulled up, and told us who we're roomed with," Alli said all giddy. "Well, spit it out already!" Cody said wanting to know. Well she said, Me and Greyson are roomed, and you and Chloe are roomed." "Okay, where's the keys?" I asked. Greyson came out of nowhere and handed us the keys. "Don't get too comfy together,"he said grinning real big. "Greyson, we should say the same about you ;)," I replied picking up my things, and heading to the room.

IN THE ROOM.

I sat all my stuff down on the bed next to the window, and walked to bathroom to wash my face. Not but maybe 2 minutes after I started to wash my face I heard a wild shriek. I ran out of the bathroom, with face wash all over my face. "CODY! WHY WERE YOU SCREAMING?" I asked freaking out. "I'm sorry, it's just I didn't realize you were in here and all I heard was running water," he explained looking upset. "Oh, well next time maybe you shouldn't scream like that," I said starting to laugh. "Scream like what?" "A little girl," I replied laughing harder. Just then I could hear a scream coming from the room next door. We both walked out to see a frantic Justin Bieber walk out of the room whilst a jar was thrown at him. I walked back in, and that's when it happened...

**Sorry it's short guys, been busy. I'm not up on updating either. Hope you liked it,and I promise I'll get the other chapter up soon! - CJ3 **


	8. Author's Note

hey y'all I'm just letting you know that I am no longer posting on fanfiction. I know it sucks, but people keep reporting me, so I have moved to wattpad. Because freedom of speech is welcomed there, the link wasn't posting but signing up is free, and the publishing is a little more madern. Just look me up, my name on wattpad is; ItsChloeee and become a fan of me to keep up with all my updates(:

Thank you so much for sticking with me through all of this - Chloe xx 


End file.
